super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Peach vs Princess Leia
Info, This battle was meant to be completed by both BenAttackX and Qryx, but Qryx is doing this since Ben switched. Introduction, Princess vs Princess, Parasol vs Light Saber, Turnips vs Blaster, most importantly Leia vs Peach, who will win!? Peach, Background--- Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, being given Vibe Powers due to the …Vibe Scepter. Shown to be a Star Child and capable of disabling Bowser's magic, she knows how to finish a fight. Feats--- Easily defeated an army of enemies affected by the Vibe Scepter and Whacked Bowser over the Horizon with a parasol, many FTL feats, broke a very (I cannot give a finite amount of "very"s here) powerful shield with Wish Power. Defeated Dreamy Bowser. Magic and Weapons--- Perry the Parasol (stuns enemies and is strong enough to damage Bowser). Variable types of Turnips that can be pulled from anywhere (sometimes getting a laser sword in melee). Sports Equipment and a Frying Pan. Heart Power (floating, healing, maybe Vibes, Mute and sleepy sheep). Wish Power (allows her to reverse Bowser's magic and break shields). Psych Bomb (Peach throws one, then duplicates it many times falling onto the opponent). Disadvantages/Weaknesses--- Sadly, she has no actual combat training, just experiences, a less impressive amount at that. Plus, at one point it was said heart power doesn't affect women, meaning no sheep or Mute. Leia, Background--- Leia, a Force-sensitive human female, was a princess of Alderaan, and has had a few roles, such as a General of the Resistance. She is very brave and dealt with many situations, both combat and non combat related. Has also been trained in combat and experienced them many times. Feats--- Capable of defeating several Storm Troopers on her own. Used the Force while isolated in space to both protect herself and push back into a safe location. Her other stats are comparable to other characters, so she is Planetary, being enchantable. Has FTL reactions. Magic and Weapons--- Light Saber (skilled in swordsmanship). Blaster (great with aim, rarely misses). The Force (again, she used it to save herself in space). Speed and Jump enhancement (self-explanatory, effects are strong). Telepathy (can manipulate others). Disadvantages/Weaknesses--- None notable. Pre-Battle, Location a desert city. One day, Mario got captured yet again. In the process Luigi was taken and Toads were turned against her and are searching for her. While in the desert world (commonly world 2) a wind blew, Perry screams "Peach!" as he floats away, Peach running there in the general direction. Meanwhile, Leia was taking a break. In the city was an oasis, where Perry was found. Leia noticed him and picked up the odd-looking parasol, caught off guard when it talked. "WHERE'S THE PRINCESS!?" Perry yelled, and Leia had a Future Vision where a Princess would walk in, however she didn't look like any Princess she's ever seen. "I don't know who this 'Princess' is, but what relationship do you have with her?", Leia asked, Perry didn't respond. The Princess walked in like her vision implied. "Perry!", Peach said running towards him, but saw another girl. "Who are you, why are you here?" Leia asked. "I am here to rescue a plumber named Mario and his brother with the same background, Luigi. My other men were turned against me and searching for me at this very minute!" Said Peach, however, Leia was suspicious. "Are you lying to me? Let's go back to my ship and discuss it." "I'M lying? You could easily be brainwashed, too!" Peach slowly pulled out her parasol and got into a fighting stance. "I think you're the brainwashed one here, lady. Maybe you encountered something in your little Kingdom.", Leia said, but the Princess got rubbed by it the wrong way, and just got more ticked. At this point Leia just decided to settle this with actions instead of words, and equipped her Blaster. --------------------------------------- Soon! I will work on this probably tomorrow the 22nd of February, 2019. This message will not be deleted once finished by the way. Death Battle, Peach: Your death won't be meaningless!) Leia: *sigh* Why did it have to end up like this...?) Fight!! Peach picks up a Turnip from the floor and attaches it to her parasol. Leia begins firing her Blaster, as Peach moves quickly. It got part of her dress, and it's on fire. She threw the Turnip and extinguished the fire, and charges in. Leia puts away her Blaster and pulls out her Light Saber, Peach dodging most blows Leia tried to put on her, then hit her with her Parasol. Leia *thinking*: Goodness, she's quick. But not quick enough!) She kicks Peach back and attempts to hit her, but she dodged, cutting her hair. This is where she got serious, and used the Force to push Peach back. Peach: Using magic now? So will I.) Peach smiles, and creates a tornado with her Joy. Leia: Enough games!) Leia chokes Peach, but slaps her hand away effortlessly. Now Leia is suddenly fighting much better, and landed hits consistently. Peach reacted, but couldn't counter. She eventually cornered Peach and stabbed her in the side, however Peach's angle protected her from a vital hit. Leia took the Blade out, leaving a nasty mark. Leia used this chance to push Peach further, landing a combination of hits, then kicking her back, which Peach broke the impact with her hands and feet. She pulled out several Turnips yet again and threw them, but Leia narrowly dodged. However Peach connected with a kick, yet again Leia barely escapes. Leia corners Peach, but then... Peach slapped her and pushed her back, heels her in the stomach, and kicks her down. Leia was too disoriented to hit her with the Blaster, and endured many arm and leg beatings, but barely tripped her with the Force with her hand, but stood back up before Leia could do anything. Suffering more beatings, Leia realized she needed to stand up, now or never! She enhanced her Speed and Jump, and danced circles around Peach, hitting her in the shin. Peach was readying an attack, however the stab from Leia's Light Saber damaged her more than she realized, leaving her open to a final blast. However, she just barely blocked with Perry and put her fingers into Leia's eyes, rendering her nearly blind. Leia, in last attempts to seal the fight in her favor, relied on the Force almost entirely. Peach attempts to knock her down with her golf club which Leia again dodged, however Peach summoned Psych Bomb. Leia sliced down the first few bombs with her light saber, but missed one and got involved in many blasts. After the smoke cleared, a blast went right past Peach's head. "HOW are you alive?!" Peach was surprised, but got knocked down by the Force. However, before Leia could do anything else she began feeling insanely weak. Peach used that opportunity to push her away, and leaving the final blow. Peach knocked her out. K.O.!!! Afterwards, she left in an instant. Peach's enemies were beaten like taking a step on the floor, so she had something to thank her for. Results, and Explanation! Outcome Leia's combat far beats Peach's, but Peach's stats and weaponry beat that easily. While her experience is limited, quality over quantity (in this case, at least). She has beaten many strong enemies and had to fight an army of dangerous enemies and over 5 bosses. Leia has good accuracy with her blaster, but Peach has dodged things like lasers. So, her only option was the Force, which sadly wouldn't help as much. Princess Peach (comparison) +Stronger by quite an amount. +Far more durable. +Has reacted to and dodged lightning, lasers and a few other things. +Perry is a powerful parasol. -Outmatched in direct combat. -Wasn't as intelligent. Princess Leia (comparison) +Outmatches Peach in direct combat. +More intelligent. -Slower by a lot. -Weaker. -Less durable.Category:Qryx